Internet educational resources
Education is changing. The Internet is a great resource for learning whatever you want and is almost free. Universities with free educational content * MIT OpenCourseware - The original and still one of the best, provides syllabi, problem sets, lecture videos, and sometimes extensive lecture notes for regular MIT classes. MIT also has a YouTube channel for their lectures, available at the following address: http://www.youtube.com/user/mit?blend=1&ob=4 * John Hopkins School OpenCourseware - Great resource if you are interested in Public Health as a career move. * Utah State OpenCourseware - Solid site for many lower level undergraduate classes. * Tufts OpenCourseware - Another introduction to the life sciences, and public health. * Open UW - Free on-line courses from the University of Washington. * UC Berkley Courses Webcasts - Free video and/or audio lectures of present and past courses at UC Berkley. UC Berkley also has a YouTube channel of their lectures, available at the following address. http://www.youtube.com/user/ucberkeley?blend=2&ob=4 * EcEdWeb - Free course on Economics from the University of Nebraska. * Whatcom Community College Math Courses * Princeton University Archived Lectures * Dartmouth College, Introduction to Probability * Stanford CS Education Library * University of Pennsylvania Online Books Page * Carnegie Mellon University Open Learning Initiative * NY University: Mathematics Material Educational podcasts * Stanford - A variety of podcasts containing academic information. Language Education Multilingual * The BBC offers free online language lessons. * Duolingo offers free language courses in multiple languages. * Babelfish can provide quick (if rather basic) translation for many common languages. As does Google Translate and Bing. * Vistawide World Languages & Cultures - Listings of various language education resources, some free, many low-cost. * Word2Word - Index to on-line language courses and services. American Sign Language * http://commtechlab.msu.edu/sites/aslweb/ Esperanto Lernu offers free Esperanto training. "Kurso de Esperanto" is a free downloadable 12 lesson course for Windows and Linux French TV5MONDE offers French instruction materials on their website, Apprendre le français avec TV5MONDE. German Deutsche Welle "Deutsch Interaktiv" - Free on-line German lessons from Germany's international broadcaster. Spanish For those with internet access, the website http://www.spanish-kit.net/ offers an on-line course with free downloadable material for off-line studying. Welsh Learn Welsh via BBC Other free resources Please limit the resources to the free and useful * Librivox - Free Creative Commons AudioBook Literature: Ranging from Dostoyevsky to Darwin, from Ayn Rand to Mikhail Bakunin (And even an audiobook of Einstein's Theory of Relativity.) * Web cloud University - Multimedia courses and tutorials on interesting and funny topics. * Free-Ed.net - Free education on the Internet * Wikipedia - Obviously. * Creative Commons - Bunch of different resources... and it's searchable. * Wikiversity - Open-source textbooks and user-taught classes. * Internet Archive - Searchable resource of literally thousands of documents, papers, and recordings, all for free! * Curriki - "Our mission is to improve education around the world by empowering teachers, students and parents with user-created, open source curricula, and it's all free!" * Library of Congress * Annenberg Media (Free registration required) * Core Documents on U.S. Democracy - See what those wild-eyed, free-thinking, whiskey-drinking, hemp-growing radicals were thinking of! * Learn CPR * Sophia Project * ERI Distance Learning Center - Take preview classes for free. College credit costs $29 exam fee. * A First Course in Linear Algebra * Article on Lifehacker about free on-line education